My Daughter is a Pony
by dashiedash
Summary: It's me, Andrew. I'm here with 5 of my friends, stranded at Tacloban, Philippines due to a super typhoon. All of our parents and grandparents died, and our only hope is our aunties. All I wish for is a daughter to adopt, love, and care to, as I know she'll care and love me back. But I didn't know that I would have a Daughter like her. [Inspired from the story "My Little Dashie"]
1. Saturday, March 22, 2014

**Saturday, March 22, 2014**

* * *

Just another day of boredom, I'm just sitting here in front of my TV, watching "My Little Pony." I've been living in this horrid city for more like 5 months since my parents died due to a super typhoon. It seems that I'm the only survivor in my family. Grandma and grandpa also died in the storm. I wish that I'm also dead, but God is soooooo good to keep me alive. My auntie is working at Massachusetts, and I'm stranded here in Tacloban, Philippines, looking at the typhoon aftermath and waiting for a miracle. Good thing that our house is still up, electricity and communications are back and I can finally resume my learning.

I'm just a simple, 13 – year old boy, learning Grade 7 at my high school, being bullied by girls twice a week and dejectedly living alone. I feel like I'm independent now, though I'm not. I have this mood that I need someone, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, and someone to cry with, I feel that I need a companion…like a daughter.

Of course, I'm too young for marriage. That's why we have "adoption." Yes, of course, I have friends, 5 of them: Dheniel, Paula, Benedict, Joseph, and Bren. They are the best friends I could ever have, or will never have, but these friends I have aren't that enough. I feel a friend someone closer, someone I can take care of, someone like, what I said a daughter.

When I feel bored, I go to my friend's house (which is also stranded and alone.) All of our parents died in the Typhoon Yola...Yola...Yolan...ugh; it's too drastic that I can't even say the name of the typhoon. All I can remember that it was Typhoon Haiyan, as my auntie said when she wrote that letter for me. You could just Google it, the alternative name for "Haiyan".

Times are hard these days. As the old Filipino quote says, "People are just staring at electrical posts" (meaning, they have no jobs), the whole city became a ghost town, rice fields are ruined, the historical Douglas McArthur Landing Memorial now crumbling, and houses are just tumbled over another. I wish that we could rise up again as a glorious city once more. I wish that mom and dad were still alive and helping me here in this distress. I wish to have a daughter of my own (whoa, I'm dreaming too fast). Maybe the word "have" isn't appropriate. I should change it to "adopt." Yeah, that's more like it. I wish to adopt a daughter of my own; one that would love me and care for me, as long as she loves and cares me back.

Well, that's all I have to say. I need to sleep now, diary. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I need to go to church at 10 am.


	2. Sunday, March 23, 2014

**Sunday, March 23, 2014**

* * *

"Another day, another sorrow." That's what I always say. It's just another day here in the ruins of Tacloban. This day, since its Sunday, I and my friends went to a Christian church. We all prayed for the safety of ourselves, that we can still survive for another week, and that we can still eat and drink.

After this, we all went home to my same old house. It was quite big, like a mansion. Now, it's just a mansion full of debris, but it still looks nice, in spite of the shattered windows and broken furniture and things. Right now, my friends are the greatest companions I have. I can describe them a bit, if you want (and if you really want, I'll describe myself a bit, too)

Dheniel here is considered as the coolest when it comes to math. It's a bit obvious because he wears glasses, he's just tall as I am (just a .1" difference), and his state of being a wide reader. (I'm great in math also, and a wide reader, but I don't wear glasses, though). I always think of him as Twilight: smart, reader, and a little sarcastic.

Well, for Benedict, he's such a Fluttershy. Always at my back when I talk to someone he doesn't know, and always shy and timid, but never underestimate his powers. He's a bit short, 4.6" to be about, and he's a great joker. When I fell down, he'll go near me, and make those funny and somewhat irritating faces.

Joseph is a great friend, always sharing ideas about the universe. We kinda discuss a lot about world wars, MLP, history, and extraterrestrial things. I always see this 5.8" boy as Applejack: strong, honest, and faithful to us friends.

Bren is the nicest friend I ever had. He shares his food with me, even though I have food or none, he helps me cope with circumstances, and he's always ready to lend a hand (although, he's a bit noisy when it comes to his electric guitar and chatting with me). Sometimes, he would throw parties, with our without occasion, with or without money, and with or without guests, like Pinkie Pie.

Well, as for me, I'm Andrew; now 13 – year old, a wide reader when it comes to Science, Math, or anything interesting and worth reading for. I and Bren love to jam. He has the electric guitar, I have my nearly worn – out (but still sounds great) acoustic guitar. I consider myself, based on my friends' opinions, loyal, competitive, and always ready to give a helping hand, friends or not friends. I'm a bit sarcastic, like Rainbow Dash. No wonder I like rainbow dash above all the other ponies.

Every day, we get P 10 000 (Ten Thousand pesos; more like $ 227) from our aunties. My and Joseph's aunties work at Massachusetts, Paula's auntie work at Vancouver, and Bren and Dheniel's aunties work at Manhattan. This $ 227 we have is enough for us to survive for three months, and even though we may become short, we're still grateful that we can still eat and drink, though it's not enough.

Well, its 10:30 pm; gotta go now, diary. Tomorrow is another dreadful and appalling day. Oh look, someone's at the door. I'll just go check before I'll go to sleep.


	3. Monday, March 24, 2014

**Monday, March 24, 2014**

* * *

Hey diary. Guess what? Uncle Harry visited us and…WE'RE GOING TO MM (Metro Manila)! Finally, I can see what the big city looks like. I've been dreaming that this day would come; listening to the music of the roaring vehicles, the glistening lights of skyscrapers, and the finest cuisines from the fanciest restaurants.

Uncle Harry came to us last 3 am. He told us that we'll have our passports this afternoon. My friends will also be coming with us. Later at 3:30 pm, we rushed to the DFA Office (Department of Foreign Affairs) and, finally, our passports are at our hands!

I can't wait! We're finally going to see the Big City with our very own eyes. Sorry diary, but I have a lot of bags to pack.


	4. Tuesday, March 25, 2014

**Tuesday, March 25, 2014**

* * *

Finally, the Big City! We arrived at the NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) this evening at 10 pm. We were amazed at the sight of the scene. It's more glorious and splendid than I ever imagined. It's so beautiful; buildings gleaming with colorful lights, the music of traffic, and people walking to and fro. This is great!

Uncle Harry showed us where we'll be staying, and wow, I felt like a king! The house was huge! All 6 of us each had a bedroom, not like back in Tacloban we only share one large carpet, but this, this is perfect! There's a modern kitchen set, a 75" HDTV, 5.1 surround speakers, and 400 mbps Wi-Fi! Each of us went to our own rooms, to our surprise it was fully air-conditioned and furnished. The beds are so comfy that I can sleep forever. We all have our own closets and a PC with Windows 8 in it! Perfect for gaming! We all rushed downstairs, wearing our nightdress, and said thanks to Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry said he'll pay the bills for us. Uncle Harry is a great business person and a CEO of an international company. It was the best thing we ever had in our entire life!

Uncle Harry left us that night and went home. His house is not that far, you'll just walk across the road and walk 3 blocks to the right. Well, as for us, we'll be enjoying this night.


	5. Wednesday, March 26, 2014

**Wednesday, March 26, 2014**

* * *

Today's the first day of us living in the Metropolis. I woke up with a smile for the first time not knowing that it was 10:30 am.

"10:30!?" I shouted, "Oh, God!" I ran downstairs, took a bath, and slammed at the doors of my friends. "It's 10:30!" I screamed, "We're late for school." As I went to my room, everyone simultaneously went out. "Hey, wait" said Paula "Which school are we going too?" "And it's supposed to be summer vacation" said Uncle Harry, as he came in. I stopped putting on my school uniform as I remembered. "How silly I am!" I said "It's March here in the Big City, school starts at June!" so I put on my own clothes again, went downstairs, and sat behind the dining table, along with my 5 friends. We ate the breakfast Uncle Harry made for us. Buttered toast and strawberry jam, while he's having a cup of coffee and a sausage sandwich. After the breakfast, we went outside and Uncle Harry showed us the whole MM. It was great, fun, and loads of adventure

That night, I have a strange feeling that something weird is gonna happen. I can't sleep, so I removed my nightdress and put on my clothes back, and went quietly outside for a walk.

* * *

11:27 pm.

Just here, walking around the city. It's almost midnight, and I think it's time for me to go home. I'll just take some sleeping pills so I can sleep soundly.

As I was only a kilometer away, a truck full of boxes went to a sharp stop that the boxes fell over. Luckily, I managed to avoid them. Then I saw some kids throwing and kicking the boxes into the air. Suddenly, it rained. "Meh" I said to myself. What a bad luck, I even forgot my umbrella, and all I have is jacket with a hood.

Another bad luck is that these kids are throwing and kicking these boxes at me. I don't even know why. I just ignored them and went on. One kid kicked a box so high. Suddenly, I hear a baby crying. I stopped for a minute, then I turned around, I was surprised to see the sight. Am I drunk? Am I too high? No, I don't drink, but what on earth am I seeing right now?

"R-Rain-Rainbow Dash!?" I said to myself. What I saw is a small, little, filly Rainbow Dash. She must have fallen out of the box the kid kicked so high.

She's just there, crying in the middle of the rain. I ran towards her and placed her in my palms. She stopped crying, and gave me that look. I don't know what to say, in fact, I don't even know what am I feeling now. Should I take her home? Should I call somebody? No, she'll just be placed on some sort of lab experimented on. She only knows one thing" she has no idea what's going one, who I am, or where is she right now.

"You're not safe here in the middle of the rain" I said to her. I placed her in my right shoulder and walked on. "No one will probably notice" I said "Besides, it's already midnight."

I can't imagine that this was true: a little, filly, Rainbow Dash, here in the midst of the Big City. She's now sleeping in my shoulder, and wow, I've never smiled like this for years.

"Here we are!" I said to filly Rainbow Dash. She woke up in confusion, curious where she is now. I dried her and myself with my towel. I changed back to my nightdress, and I placed her besides me in my bed. I tucked her good night, and turned off the lampshade. This must be the greatest thing that happened to me in my whole entire life.


	6. Thursday, March 27, 2014

**Thursday, March 27, 2014**

* * *

"Uhh…what's going on?" I said, while waking up. Well, it's just little Dash poking my eyes with her nose. "Well, today's the first day with you" I said to her. I kinda told it to my friends and Uncle Harry about it last night, but they didn't react. Besides, they're all bronies, and there's no logical reason they should react violently.

We all rushed downstairs to test me waffle recipe, but it seems that Dash isn't coming down. I waited for a bit, still no sign of that cyan – colored pony anywhere. I went back upstairs, to see her sitting at the window pane, looking through the glass, and staring at the backyard. I can feel that she wants to go outside and have fun, but I know better. It's too dangerous for her to be exposed outside, or else she'll just be confiscated and I won't do anything to help her. "Come now" I said to her "Food's ready." She started to fly, but only towards my bed, and she fell. "Perhaps it's time for you to learn how to fly" I said. I gently picked her up instead, and went downstairs.

All of us had a great breakfast, now that my waffles are complete. It seems everyone love it, including Rainbow Dash. After eating, she brought her plate to me. "Dash, that's the fourth waffle you ate!" I said. Well, we ran out of waffles, but I can't just ignore her, not now that she gave me that look, so I gave her the last waffle at my plate. "Dash, you ate it in 7 seconds flat!?" I was surprised to see that she loves my waffles, or maybe she hasn't been eating for a long time.

Well, it's time for her to learn how to fly. My friends will be going to the mall, but I'll just go to the hidden part of the backyard. It was full of trees, and there's a footpath. The path leads to the end of the yard, and then to an open field. No one ever went to this field before. In fact, it seems that I'm the only one who knows this field. "Perfect for working out" I said.

At first, I held her high and played with her, like a toy airplane. She started to laugh and to flap her wings. "That's it!" I said, "You're doing great!" I let go of her, but instead of flying, she fell down to the grass, and rolled to the foot of a tree. I ran towards her. She was somehow injured, but she never showed a tear. In fact, she was laughing. So we tried again, and she fell. One more time, and she fell again. Another and it's the fourth time she fell. This time, I won't let her fail. I held her up again, and I said "This time, flap it very hard." I was skyrocketing at top speed, and it seems that her wing is ready. "Rainbow Dash, I'm gonna let go, you need to fly." I was getting tired. "Ready? And…" Whoosh! There goes my Rainbow Dash, forming a loop, and then flying! "You're doing it. You're doing it! YOU'RE FLYING RAINBOW DASH!" I shouted, overjoyed. There is my little Rainbow Dash, smiling with joy, laughing with excitement, and flying with pride. "Watch out for that…!" and, boop! She bumped into an acacia tree, and fell down, huffing and catching some breath. "You got a long way to go, Dash" I said, "Come now, let's go home." Instead of placing her in my shoulders again, she flew. Besides, it's a great way of training her.

We went home, and shared some lemonade I often made. We both went up to my room, and talked to each other. She was flying very fast back and forth, and I'm just reading this interesting "Book of the Universe". It's about, as the title says, the universe. I was reading the part where the solar system is being shown; suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared in the middle of the book, reading what I'm reading just now.

"Ga-ny-mede" she said. I was amazed that she was able to read such complicated words, I mean, for a filly like her. "Ganymede" I repeated. "Ganymede" she also reiterated. I looked up for some words in the book that doesn't seem too complex for her to read and understand. Here it is. "No – va" I said. "No – va" she repeated. "Nova", I said. "Nova" she also repeated. This must be a wonderful thing I ever taught little Dash.

Well, this day has been loads of fun and laughter. Rainbow Dash learned the basics of flying, and it seems she's getting to know how to read (in a complicated way.) Better go to sleep diary, I don't wanna disturb little Dash's goodnight dreams.


	7. Friday, March 28, 2014

**Friday, March 28, 2014**

* * *

Another Friday, another pre – Saturday lol, today is Rainbow's second day with us, and we have tons of things planned today. But first, we need to start with breakfast first.

* * *

7:30 am.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" asked Paula. "Still asleep, I think?" I replied. "'Ya know," said Joseph, "Maybe it's time for you to get herself her own room." "Why?" I said "I mean she's still a filly." "We know" said Dheniel "But you should try to start training her to become independent. I mean, not totally independent, as in she doesn't need us anymore, but…you know, independent, like trying to stand on her own hooves."

I understand their opinion and Dheniel's metaphor. Maybe it's time for her to grow up. I mean, she is growing bigger and stronger. I think it's really the time for her to separate with us, and try to live her own life, but still we're here if she needs any support and guidance. I think about it for half an hour, talked with Uncle Harry, and finally decided: she'll have her own room. Besides, Uncle Harry told us that there's a spare bedroom beside my room. So, we prepared her own bedroom, placed a table and a bookshelf if she feels like reading, and a small blue-colored lava lamp.

* * *

10:31 am

Another day of training here at the open field; she's been improving a lot lately. In fact, she even flew her first mile. I was quite impressed, until I found her sitting under a tree, badly wounded. I ran up to her. "You've been training hard this day" I said to her, fixing her muddled mane "and I'm very proud of you." She smiled at me, panting and huffing.

Together, we lied down under the shade of tree, seeing cars of different colors passing through, people walking to and fro, birds flying overhead, and the scent of nature as the cool breeze blew against us. She placed her head besides my shoulder and lulled to sleep. As for me, well, I'm starting to think that one day she'll suddenly disappear, either with a poof, or something else. I hope that will never happen. But then, if it does, well...let's face it. Its reality and we all know that reality may either hurt us or make us smile. As for now, I'll just be enjoying the time with her God gave us.

* * *

3:00 pm

"It appears that nobody's still home" I said. Uncle Harry and my friends probably went to the mall again, doing whatever they're doing. Well, as for me, I'll be starting to clean up the house, and as for filly Rainbow Dash, she'll be sleeping at her room for the first time, healing.

I grabbed the vacuum cleaner, turned it on, and started to clean the house. Clean here, clean there; wipe here, wipe there; making the house spic and span before they arrive, tired and hungry. As I was cleaning the house, I stumbled upon my old scrapbook of Rainbow Dash. I made it when I was still 12 years old. I opened the book, and saw some the pictures of her and some of my artwork. But then, something else went into my mind. "If she found this scrapbook," I whispered to myself, "she may know the truth, and may be rebellious towards me." So I hid the scrapbook to my closet upstairs, and continued cleaning. After that, I made myself a tasty club sandwich, turned on my computer upstairs, and listened to something Electronic.

* * *

7:30 pm

Uncle Harry and my friends went home, tired and hungry. So I made them some soup for dinner. Rainbow Dash also joined the dining. "Does she know about the room?" Uncle Harry whispered to me. "Well, yes" I whispered back "but she won't notice the difference." After eating, we all took a bath, put on our night dresses, and went to our bedrooms. Uncle Harry already went home. Rainbow Dash flew to her room. I followed her, tucked her to sleep, closed the lights, and turned on the lava lamp. I closed the door, but let it slightly open. I also closed my door but let it open a bit, so that if she needs me, I'm always here and ready to help.


	8. Saturday, March 29, 2014

**Saturday, March 29, 2014**

* * *

8:30 am

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh, there goes my alarm clock waking me up. I think I forgot to unplug my alarm clock again. Oh God, what was I thinking!? It's Saturday! I'm supposed to wake up at 11:30 am, but then I have a filly to take care of, so I need

I quickly changed to my normal clothes, opened the window, and went downstairs; seems like the living room is empty. I checked my friends' bedroom but, nope, still empty. I went to the fridge, and then noticed a note that says "Went to the grocery", with Uncle Harry's signature on it.

I sat down behind our dining table drinking some milk tea and staring the outside of our house through the window, looking at the swaying trees and people with bikes passing to and fro. Suddenly, something clutched inside my mind.

"It's kinda quiet down here" I sighed. I gazed the living room, and said, "Too quiet…"

I quickly ran upstairs, slammed myself inside Rainbow Dash's bedroom, and to my surprise, saw the window wide open. "Where in the world could that little pony be now?" I said as I hung my head outside the open window.

I went out, locked the door, grabbed my bike, and rode the neighborhood, but after thirty minutes, I see no cyan pegasus pony anywhere. I checked the backyard, still no Rainbow Dash.

"Once I get my hands on that little girl," I said, "surely I'll…"

Suddenly, I heard a loud zoom right in the middle of nowhere. I checked the source, which was right behind our backyard, and found out that my little cyan pony was only training herself in the field.

"Well, what do you know" I sighed in relief. I sat down under a tree and gazed at her flying upwards. I smiled a she goes to a higher altitude. Higher, and higher, and higher she goes until she was completely out of sight. All of a sudden, I see flying down very fast. I think I already know what's going on. "That's it" I said, "You can do it." She went down faster and faster. "You can do it Rainbow Dash!" I screamed. Rainbow Dash suddenly went downwards so fast that suddenly…BOOM!

Wow! I'd never expect that she'd finally do it: a sonic rainboom! I was completely astounded and dumbfounded that a very strong wind carried me away. I was panting as I watch a rainbow flying overhead. Though I can't see her now, I can tell that she's already smiling and laughing in joy, as I am now. I always watch her do the sonic rainboom on the TV show, but in reality, I'd thought my eyes would never witness this breathtaking moment in my entire life. The whole explosion caused severe damage to trees and windows though. "Dash!?" I shouted as I signal her to come to me. Rainbow somehow responded. We rushed inside the house at once so that we won't get caught by other people. Luckily, none of my windows broke; else I'm dead when I face Uncle Harry.

* * *

7:42 pm.

T'was another wonderful dinner with my friends, Uncle Harry, and Rainbow Dash; she couldn't stop smiling after all that happened today. Benedict noticed something on Rainbow Dash. "I see that you've earned your cutie mark, Dash" he said. I somehow noticed it too. "Yeah," I said "She was like zooming up towards the sky, then flashing down like a lightning!" I laughed in excitement. "And then, she did the thing."  
"Did what?" questioned uncle.

"THE THING" I exclaimed.

"What thing?" said Paula

"THE SONIC RAINBOOM!" I shouted.

Everyone wowed in amazement as the all looked at the smiling Rainbow Dash. "That must've rationalized the shattered windows and broken twigs outside" Uncle Harry chucked. Actually, it was kinda funny though, but I hope no one, except us, will know what really happened.

* * *

8:00 pm

Time to go to bed again; Rainbow Dash rushed to her bedroom, completely laughing like a kid (she is a kid, anyway.) I went in to check her, and saw her spinning around and around above her bed. "Alright, alright" I said as I abruptly grabbed her, "That's enough laughter and chuckling for one day." I tucked her to bed, turned on her lava lamp, and closed all the lights. The only light visible come from her lava lamp and the glowing moon. "Goodnight, Rainbow Dash." I said. As I was about to leave the room, she spoke "Goodnight daddy. I love you." I stopped for a minute, looked at the sleeping cyan filly, and went on, with the door slightly open. I went to my room, completely blushing and in mixed emotions. I tucked myself to bed, and listen to something classical. This has been a very busy day and I'm absolutely exhausted. Well, goodnight diary.

* * *

11:21 pm

Hey diary, sorry for waking you up so early. I…I just can't sleep with all these feelings whirring over my head. In fact, I actually feel like happy and at the same time exultant and at the same time…mixed up and at the same time…*sigh*. I can't sleep with all these emotions jacking my head after Rainbow Dash said those words. I didn't taught her those words, nobody did. I was completely, as they say, "bowled over" when she muttered that sentence. It's been a while since I saved her from the city. I rescued her, nourished her, taught her, trained her, cared her, and loved her. I shared her many things: the room of our house, the food of our table, the training of a student, and now the love of a father.

Well, I am her daddy, that's what she called me, and she is my "daughter." I suddenly recalled my old wish: a daughter, and now I have one. Although, it's not what I expected, but rather she's perfect. She's kind, obedient, optimistic, talented, and lovely. I wanted her to be a great pony until the day my eyes see her taken away from me back to her home (I wish that would never happen, but everything must end) and now it's time to be what she wanted me to be: her daddy.


	9. Sunday, March 30, 2014

**Sunday, March 30, 2014**

* * *

4:13 am

Whoa! Did I really wake up that early? *sigh* All these feelings have really taken over my mind that I can't sleep very soundly. Then, suddenly, I heard some plates rattling and crashing downstairs. I went out of my room, coincidentally, I saw Rainbow's room wide open also.

"Sounds like little Rainbow Dash is up early also" I said "I better go downstairs to see what all the commotion is going on."

I went downstairs and saw her sitting behind the dining table. "Morning, daddy" she smiled. "There she goes again!" I whispered to myself. She really thinks that I'm her dad. Isn't that cute?

"You did all these?" I said. As you can see, Rainbow Dash actually made some cupcakes for me. What a surprise! What's more surprising is that it's so ironic to see Rainbow Dash courageously made some cupcakes by her.

"Uhh…yeah" she replied "I always watch you do it many times, so I should do it too. After all, you are my daddy." Well, isn't that lovely? Your own "daughter" woke up so early just that she could give you something to eat. "Well, umm…thanks. What about you?" "Oh, me?" she smirked "I ate already."

You know, she did great in making these cupcakes. In fact, it's so tasty that I'd sell these for a high price. "Great job you did here" I said as I wiped my mouth with a towel. "Tell you what; it's still 4:27 am. Why don't we stroll around?"

I got up and put on my sweater which was hanging at the back of the door. "By the way wear these." I handed her a cyan colored knitted sweater. "It's a sweater I made when I was learning how to knit. It'll be very chilly outside."

I opened the door, let her out first, and jumped on my bike which was just beside the door. I turned on my headlights (which were only flashlights attached to the bike) and started to roll. Rainbow Dash was inside the basket.

While we were biking, Rainbow Dash enjoyed the cool morning breeze blowing towards our faces. We rode through the city, passed through many skyscrapers, stopped at many traffic lights, and so much more. Rainbow was astounded as she gasped at each of every corner of the city.

I somehow enjoyed it, too, but it seems that this enjoyment needs to stop.

"Well Rainbow Dash, it seems that the sun's already rising up. Time for us to go home and…"

But it seems that Rainbow Dash was already sleeping again. Well, it seems that it's been a wild ride and she woke up so early this day.

_"She's really tired, and it's about time we go home."_


End file.
